A Pokemon Masterpiece
by hellscream89
Summary: Ash sceems for the moment to tell Misty something important. Summary sucks. ONE SHOT. Complete


This is my first story so please go easy on me. Please R&R

**I do not own Pokemon,Star Wars, or South Park**

* * *

A Pokémon Masterpiece

Basic warning: Naughty language.

"What the fuck is your problem, Misty!?!" Ash shouted.

"My problem is that I have to follow a retarded piece of shit like you all over

the fucking island, just to get my god damned bike back!" Misty screeched. After

four LONG years of traveling and training, Ash was ready to enter the pokémon

league tournament. He had earned all eight badges his first year, but decided to

train his pokémon for a while longer. It paid off. Charizard was obedient again,

Squirtle evolved into Wartortle, Primeape and Butterfree came back, and Ash

spend a lot of time with his friends.

Well... FRIEND. Brock stuck around, discovering that traveling with Ash was a

good way to enhance his skills as a breeder. Ash had never saved any money, thus

Misty's presence. Pikachu was still around, the years of battling had little

effect on the yellow pokémon: he was as short tempered, stubborn, trigger happy,

and lovable as ever. The cause of this particular argument: Misty was being a

bitch, plain and simple. For once in his life, Ash honestly didn't deserve to be

yelled at! He had won three battles flawlessly in the morning, stopped team

rocket six times, cooked lunch because he was bored, played football with his

pokémon (Charizard was on offense, much to Ash's spines annoyance), and was

CORRECTLY leading the way to Viridian City. They were at the city limits now,

three hours early.

"Hey Misty, lay off of Ash okay! He didn't do anything wrong!" Brock shouted.

"Pika!" (Yeah!)

"He owes me a bike! That counts as wrong!" Misty cried out. Ash looked around

and saw a kid with a bike.

"Misty, do you like that bike?" Ash asked pointing to the kid. Misty looked at

it. It was a deep sea blue and about her size.

"Yes! A bike like that would be perfect!" Misty said.

"Great, be right back." Ash said. He dashed off in the direction of the kid and

stopped him. He and the kid talked and Misty watched as Ash handed the kid a

pokeball. Ash returned a few minutes later with the bike. He thrust it into

Misty's arms. "There! you've got the fucking bike, now lay off!" Ash growled.

Misty was in shock.

"How did..."

"I traded the kid one of my pokémon. He'll take good care of my old Spearow."

Ash said, his chest puffed out proudly.

"Pikacha pika!" (Smart move, Ash!)

"Yeah Ash, that was bright! You and that Spearow hated each other." Brock

complimented. Normally Brock didn't condone the exchange of pokémon for objects,

but that Spearow wasn't loyal. It had pecked Brock and Ash for hours on end and

never tired of tormenting Pikachu. It only liked Misty. (God knows why.)

"Thanks guys." Ash smiled. He looked at Misty. "Well?"

"Well what?" she snapped.

"A thank you would be nice!"

"WHAT!?! No way! You owed this to me!" she yelled. Ash gritted his teeth in

aggravation.

"Fine. Bye, misty. See you some other time." Ash said. Pikachu followed his

trainer and Brock went to. Misty struggled to keep up while wheeling the bike.

"Hey! Were are you guys going?" she cried.

"Viridian City. Now that you have your bike, get lost. I don't need to put up

with your attitude anymore." Ash announced.

"What!" Misty screamed. Ash stopped walking and spun to face her.

"You heard me! You have the bike so stop pissing me off! we're even now so I

don't have to stand around and take your shit! Go back to Cerulean City or

something." he said before jogging off. Brock caught up to him after a short

sprint.

"Ash, that was a little too harsh." Brock said. Ash had a small smile.

"Watch." the young man said. Brock was confused. Ash wasn't usually so...

crafty.

Misty watched as Ash and Brock left. She was trapped! She didn't want to leave

them, but she didn't want to tell Ash she had a crush on him, it would make an

already complicated situation worse. Misty had a sudden thought. She removed a

few screw using a small tool kit she carried (part of a survival pack she had

bought) then she grabbed the handle bar of the bike and pulled up, using her

foot to push down. The metal creaked, and came apart. She smiled broadly.

"GOD DAMN IT ASH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, four years of practice

allowed her to sound pissed off at will. Ash turned again. He cupped his hands

over his mouth to amplify his voice.

"What now!?!" he shouted back. Misty held up the handle bars.

"It broke! I want a good bike, damn it!" she shouted.

"Fine! Come on then!" Ash hollered back. Misty started jogging to catch up. "I

knew it." Ash whispered with a grin. He had checked the bike before he took it.

The handle bars weren't loose. Misty caught up and slowed to a walk, keeping up

with her friends. "Great. I'm still stuck with you." Ash said coldly. Misty

swelled to five times her normal size.

"DON'T COMPLAIN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PAWN A FAULTY BIKE OFF ON ME!!!" she

roared. Ash sweatdropped.

"Uhhhh... honest mistake?"

CRACK!

Ash's skull once again met it's long time companion, Misty's mallet. She

quickly pocketed her weapon and continued towards the city.

"Ash, why did you provoke her?" Brock asked. Ash smiled again, despite the

pain.

"It's all part of the game." Ash responded.

"What game?"

"You'll see."

"Ash, your becoming cryptic as you age."

"Am I?" with that, Ash walked off. Pikachu and Brock shared a look.

"Pikachu pikacha." (I think he's lost it.)

"I agree." Brock said. The two shrugged and raced to catch up to Ash.

When the group reached the city, they noticed a crowd.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"One of the top Pokémon trainers is taking all challengers." A man answered.

Ash moved like lightning, dashing through the crowd, finally hitting the center.

Pikachu was clinging to his trainers head for dear life. Brock and Misty simply

followed the path of destruction he caused. Ash managed to arrive in time to see

a Poliwhirl bite the dust.

"Who else will challenge me?" a melodic female voice asked. Ash dove into the

ring.

"I will." Ash said. He froze. the girl was beautiful, yet familiar. "What's

your name?" Ash asked. The girl studied him. She remembered him from somewhere.

"I'm Gizelle." she replied.

"Gizelle! It's me Ash! My Pikachu beat your Cubone a few years back!" Ash said.

Gizelle smiled.

"Ash! How good to see you! Wow, you've grown! How are you?"

"I'd be better if we saved the small talk for after I beat you." Ash said,

moving his hand to his belt. Gizelle grinned.

"all right, two on two. Graveler, go!" the young lady said, releasing her

favorite rock pokémon.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted, releasing the fire dragon.

"Bad choice." Gizelle said. Ash blinked in mock stupidity.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, knowing damn well what was going on.

Gizelle shook her head, her gorgeous hair swaying.

"Graveller, rock throw." she ordered. the rock jumped into the air and came

flying at Charizard.

"Batters up, Charizard!" Ash said. Charizard swung it's tail and slammed

Graveler into the ground, knocking it out. Gizelle's mouth fell open.

"Holy shit! Graveler, return! Marowak, go!"

"Charizard, return! Pikachu, go!" Ash said. The yellow mouse took it's place.

"Bonemerang!" Gizelle ordered.

"Agility!" Ash countered. The projectile missed Pikachu by miles. The mouse

charged, trying to take the battle up close. "Mega Punch." Pikachu drove his

small fist into Marowak's gut, doubling it over. "Mega kick!" Pikachu kicked

Marowak in the groin, making it cry out. "Seismic toss!" Ash shouted. Pikachu

grabbed the pokemon's tail, swung it in a circle a few times, and let it fly.

The only sound was of Marowak hitting the ground.

Everything else stopped. Then...

"Hurray!" the crowd cried. They cheered for the amazing victory. Ash walked to

Gizelle and they shook hands.

"You always were better than me." Gizelle said.

"Naaa. It was just another fluke." Ash replied. Misty and Brock arrived on the

scene and the group decided to go talk somewhere quieter.

"So, what are you doing here Gizelle?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I'm visiting my family for my graduation party."

"Graduation!?! Your going to the league?" Ash exclaimed.

"Yep. I'll face you in the tournament, Ash."

"When's the party?" Brock asked.

"Tomorrow night." Gizelle's face brightens. "Hey! Why don't you all come!" Ash,

Misty, and Brock grin.

"Sure!" they all shout. Gizelle takes out a piece of paper and writes on it.

"Here's the address. See you all later." she got up and left, but Ash followed

her. Misty watched as they whispered to each other, looked at her, and Gizelle

broke out laughing. Misty almost exploded when Gizelle's and Ash hugged.

"Why that seductive little alley cat!" Misty hissed, an aura of fire

surrounding her.

"Pika kacha!" (Hey, watch it!) Pikachu shouted. Misty turned and saw that her

aura had caught the mouses tail on fire. Ash waved to Gizelle and ran back.

"What was that about?" Misty asked through gritted teeth. Ash smiled.

"I invited her to hang out with us tomorrow before the party."

"Then what was the hug about?"

"Oh. I asked her is she'd like to dance with me tomorrow."

"WHAT!?!" she screeched. Ash again dawned the stupidity.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ash replied.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT THERE'S..." Misty caught herself. 'that was close' she

thought. Ash still had a confused expression. "Uh, no. No problem. What are we

doing tomorrow anyway?"

"Piikaaaa pika-pi pikacha!" (I wanna go Mini-golfing!) Pikachu shouted. ash

smiled.

"Good Idea, Pikachu. That'll be fun. Brock you in?"

"You bet! Then we can catch a movie, I hear 'Attack of the cocky Americans' is

hilarious!" Ash and Pikachu beamed. they'd been dying to see that film! Misty

was still pissed at Ash, who continued not to notice. "Hey, Misty. What do you

want to do after the movie?" Brock asked. Misty perked up.

"How about a nice swim! Theirs suppose to be a beautiful indoor pool down

down!" she said hopefully.

"Pika!" (Great!)

"Yeah, that sound like fun! Then we can let Gizelle pick an activity before we

get ready for the party. Oh, she says it's formal." Ash said. Now they were all

excited, tomorrow was going to be a blast.

8:00 AM, the next morning...

"Pikachu!!!" (Wake up!!!) Pikachu shouted, running electricity into his

trainer.

"Waaaa!" Ash cried. Unfortunately for Pikachu, Ash was in a bit of a bad mood.

"I told you to never do that!" Ash roared. be whipped out a baseball bat, and

brandished it menacingly.

"Pi chu!" (bring it!) Pikachu growled, pulling free his weapon, a massive

mousetrap. The two lunged at each other, a huge dust cloud getting kicked up in

the hotel room. Misty walked out of the shower, still drying her long hair.

"Boys." she muttered. Brock zipped into the bathroom, he needed to use the

toilet bad. A few minutes later Brock walked out.

"Ahhh... refreshing." he declared. Misty rolled her eyes in disgust. It was

then that a knock came to the door. Pikachu and ash stopped clobbering each

other.

"Who is it?" Misty called out.

"It's Gizelle." the answer came. Before Misty could get off the couch, Ash had

gotten up, changed, brushed his hair back, cleaned of Pikachu, and answered the

door.

"Hi Gizelle!" Ash took in the girls clothing. Jean shorts and a tank top. "wow.

I've never seen you dress so casual." Gizelle smiled.

"I didn't want to stick out. What are we doing first?"

"Pikachu!" (Mini golf!)

"Mini golf." Brock translated.

"Oh, that'll be fun!" Gizelle said. Ash was staring at her. Misty was shaking

violently, electricity arcing off her form. 'I'll kill her if she touches him'

she thought. When Gizelle started staring back, Brock and Pikachu grinned and

Misty decided to break it up. She clocked Ash with the mallet.

"Stop gawking and lets go!" she declared. Brock wasted no time grabbing

Gizelle's wrist and pulling her safely out of the building, Pikachu hot on his

heels. Misty slung Ash over her shoulder and carried him.

9:45 AM...

"I can't believe Pikachu is winning." Brock said. Pikachu grinned slyly. Ash

took his place at the final hole, aimed and hit the ball. It went forward and...

missed the cup. It counted as two strokes according to the chart. Ash had scored

a 35 in the game.

Gizelle gave it a go and fared as well as Ash, ending up with a score of 39.

Brock missed horribly (Mostly because he knew he owed Pikachu a twenty) and

ended with a score of 47.

Misty went up and got ready. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ash and

Gizelle talking and giggling. Ash put his arm around the girl and she blushed.

By now Misty was openly staring.

"Why that dirty little, no good, two timing, incompetent little worm." Misty

whispered. She felt someone tap her shoulder. "WHAT!?!" she screamed. It was one

of the attendants of the golf course.

"You'll have to pay for the replacement of that club, miss." he said. Misty

looked at her hands and noticed she had twisted the steel club into a knot. She

grumbled, fished into her pockets, and paid the man.

"Lend me you club, pikachu." Misty ordered. Pikachu scowled and shot sparks.

"Here, use mine." Brock said. Misty thanked him and putted, missing the hole by

a kilometer. She had a score of 78. She was really mad at her terrible loss. She

wished Ash and Gizelle would stop being so distracting.

Pikachu lined up his shot and also missed the hole in one, screaming that the

fucking place was rigged. Pikachu's final score was 21, making him the clear

winner. Brock reluctantly handed over the twenty and Pikachu somehow put it into

his fur. Brock turned and noticed two things:

1: Ash was holding Gizelle.

2: Misty was so red, a Magmar would be jealous.

Misty finally stormed over and glared at them. Gizelle cringed. Ash smiled

broadly.

"Ready to hit the theater?" he asked. Misty was shaking and had developed a

nervous twitch.

"Yes... (twitch) I think (twitch, twitch) that would be a good (twitch) idea."

Misty replied.

"Uh, are you okay Misty?" Ash asked, noticing the twitching.

"(twitch) I'm fine, Ash. (twitch, twitch) Let's go see the film." she replied.

Ash, Brock and Gizelle shared a look. Pikachu was busy trying to shock a ceramic

Gyarados fountain.

11:00 AM...

The movie was hilarious! Brock, Misty and Pikachu were siting in a row in that

order. In the row in front of them, Ash was in front of Pikachu and Gizelle was

in front of Misty. (The theater was too crowded for them to sit in one row.

Pikachu was really happy in the high chair, watching the movie without siting on

someone's head. Brock was happily munching on a bucket of popcorn, and Ash and

Gizelle were whispering quietly.

Misty wasn't watching the film, her attention was locked on the two people

before her. Gizelle giggled and nodded. Ash smiled and Misty watched as the two

started cuddling, Gizelle put her head on his shoulder and Ash wrapped his arm

around her, his cheek on the top of her head. Misty's vision turned red in anger

as the damn twitch returned. Brock taped her arm.

"Popcorn?" he asked. Misty faced him. her eyes were slitted like a serpents,

long tongues of fire escaping her mouth as she hissed loudly. "Ahhh!!!" Brock

jumped up and landed in the row behind his original seat, catching a beating for

accidentally fondling a woman's chest. Misty went back to staring at the two

teens, wishing she could make them die.

"Chu pik?" (What's up?) Pikachu whispered. She gave the pokémon a dirty look.

"Nothing." she hissed out. "Ash is just being a jerk." Pikachu broke into a

happy grin but said nothing. The rest of the film was quit, except for the

insane amounts of laughter at the film. when it ended and everyone cheered for

the great movie, Misty heard a different cheer from right beside her.

"Pika-pi, pika-pi! Kachucha pikachu!" (Ash, Ash! Misty loves you!) the pokémon

shouted. Pikachu stopped when Misty towered over him.

"You DARE defy the dark side of the force!?!" Misty said, not in her right

mind.

"Pi." (Eep.) Misty tackled the mouse out of his high chair and commenced try to

get him to join the dark side. Pikachu refused to become her willing slave, so

she hucked him onto the movie screen. Pikachu shredded the fabric with his claws

as he slid down to the floor.

"Pikachu? Misty what happened to..." Ash started. He stopped when he turned

around and saw Misty was gone and the exit door was swinging.

"Where's Misty? And Brock?" Gizelle asked. A woman a few rows back threw an

envelope to Ash. Ash opened it and read the letter. He sighed.

"Come on Gizelle." Ash said, taking her hand. pikachu ran up the aisle and

plopped onto Ash's hat. Ash led Gizelle to the projection room and turned the

lights on. Brock was on the floor, bound by old film reels with the words

'Ultimate Perv' tattooed on his bare chest. They untied him, got him dressed and

left the theater, finding Misty waiting outside.

"What kept you?" she asked. Everyone pointed at Brock's bruised face. Ash

scowled at misty.

"What did you do to Pikachu?" he asked. Misty put on an innocent face.

"Me? Nothing." she knelled down to be face to face with the mouse. "Isn't that

right, (twitch)" she lowed her voice to a whisper. "my son? (twitch)"

"Pikachu pika! Kachu pikacha pi-pikacha acha chu!" (Keep it away! I don't wanna

join the dark side of the force!) he screamed at the top of his lungs. The

yellow mouse wrapped itself tightly around Ash's leg. Ash arced an eyebrow and

looked at his pokémon like it was a lunatic. Brock chose to swap subjects.

"To the pool!" he commanded.

1:30 PM

Ash and his band had gotten to the public pool in record time. (for some

reason, every traffic light Misty approached short-circuited and turned

green...) Ash was in black trunks, Brock in orange, Misty had a one piece blue

swim suit and Gizelle had a ravishing white bikini. Ash openly stared at her and

she giggled, liking the attention. Misty was shaking in rage again.

"Pikachu! You can release the others and hang out if you want to!" Ash shouted

to his furry friend. Pikachu smiled and released Ash's pokémon: Pidgeot,

Charizard, Wartortle, Bulbasaur, and Butterfree. (Primeape was on vacation

before the tournament.) The group of pokémon started a very serious

conversation, but we'll get back to that later.

"Hey guy's, wanna play chicken?" Brock asked. Ash and Gizelle nodded and Misty

eventually agreed. The red head swam towards Brock but Ash stopped her.

"Team with me Misty, your smaller." Ash said. Misty beamed. He was taking her

over Gizelle. Gizelle wasn't too disappointed and swam to Brock, who turned red.

"Brock if you drool on me, my Marowak will beat you to within an inch of your

life! Got it!" Gizelle roared. Brock cringed and nodded. He carefully lifted

Gizelle and put her on his shoulders. Ash wasn't as gentlemanly as he dove under

and came up with Misty on board.

"Charge!" Misty ordered. The two teams ran forward, ready to topple each other.

Meanwhile...

"No way!" Wartortle said.

"It's true! Misty has been seduced by the dark side!" Pikachu insisted.

"There is no such thing as the dark side!" Charizard said.

"There must be! First an aura of flames, then she shot electricity, then super

strength, then she breaths fire, then she tries to get me to join her!" Pikachu

explained, shaking.

"This is Misty. She's a little cranky, but not evil." Pidgeot said.

"Yeah, she's nice enough to us, and we're not her pokémon." Bulbasaur said.

Pikachu was shooting sparks in anger.

"I can prove it to you!" Pikachu said.

"How?" Charizard demanded. Pikachu called for a huddle and they made their

plan.

"Ahhh!!" Gizelle said as she fell and hit the water. Ash and Misty high fived,

they had won. Ash put Misty back in the water and she proceeded to gloat.

"Ha! No one can defeat a water pokémon master in a chicken fight!" Misty

declared. Brock and Gizelle laughed.

"uh oh." Ash said. Everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Gizelle asked. Ash pointed to his pokémon.

"There in a huddle."

"Uh oh." Misty and Brock said. Ash's pokémon were unpredictable when they

huddled. The group of six broke up and everyone but Wartortle and bulbasaur ran

off. Wartortle came to the edge of the pool and took a deep breathe.

"Get down!" Brock cried, pushing Gizelle under. Ash dove too, but Misty stayed

up, watching. The water pokémon released a powerful water gun, knocking Misty

out of the pool and pinning her to the far wall. He stopped and Misty jumped to

her feet.

"You'll pay, Wartortle!' Misty roared. She took out the mallet and charged the

water pokémon, which took off. When Ash and the others surfaced, They only saw

Bulbasaur, rolling on the ground laughing himself silly. Bulbasaur stopped when

three shadows covered him.

"Bulba." (Oopps.) it said. Bulbasaur ran off, but not before tackling Brock

back into the pool. Ash and Gizelle gave chase as Brock sputtered.

"Wartortle! come out, come out, where ever you are!" Misty said. She had no

clue where the water pokémon had gone. Just as she past a door, it flew open and

a large red hand pulled her inside. Pikachu looked both ways down the hall

before closing the door.

When Misty regained her bearings, she was chained to a giant cross, a strip of

duct tape sealing her lips shut.

"Hmmmm mphhhh hmm!" she cried.

"Pidg pidgeo got!" (No Kenny, it my creamed corn!) Pidgeot said, mocking the

popular fat kid of South Park. Charizard, Wartortle and Pikachu laughed.

Butterfree didn't get it. Charizard walked up to the struggling Misty and

sniffed her.

"Char ariz harizard." (She don't smell evil.)

"Pika-kachu." (Just wait.) It was then the bulbasaur burst in, Ash and Gizelle

right behind him. The two teen were about to shout at the pokémon when they

realized where they were. The room was dark and a circle of candles around them

provided the only light. A soft, beautiful song was playing in the background,

thanks to Pikachu's portable radio. Ash and Gizelle both blushed.

"You look nice in candle light." Ash said. Gizelle smiled.

"Thank you Ash."

"Care to dance?"

"Of course!" with that, they began to slow dance, holding each other close.

Neither of them seemed to notice the group of pokémon or the red-head chained to

the cross.

"Reee freee." (How sweet.) Butterfree said. pikachu nodded in agreement and

turned to see Misty.

"Pikachu pi!" (guy's look!) the mouse shouted. They turned and gasped. Misty

was staring at Ash and Gizelle, her eyes glowing red.

"Charizard!" (Holy shit!) Misty flexed and the two inch thick steel cross

buckled, breaking at every joint in her body. She fell to the floor and landed

on all fours. The chains snapped for no reason and the now useless pieces of

metal fell away. She rose and electricity arched of her body, striking close to

the petrified pokémon.

"You have angered the dark side (twitch) your soles will make for excellent

(twitch, twitch) retribution." Misty said. A yellow puddle spread out from under

Pikachu.

"Pikacha." (I wet myself.) the pokémon admitted. Misty's red glaze snapped up

to meet Charizard's.

"You will join the dark side!" she ordered.

"char!" (No way!) Misty lifted a length of chain and tackled the dragon trying

to strangle him.

"Join me!" she cried, twitching occasionally.

"Char...ariz... arizard!" (Get... her... of me!) The dragon croaked.

Wartortle and Bulbasaur charged, but Misty lifted her hand an they went flying

backwards. Pidgeot grasped Misty shoulders but the red head released a powerful

blast of electricity and knocked the bird away.

"Pikachu!" (Hey Misty!) Pikachu shouted. Misty turned her head. Pikachu held

out his hands and concentrated his electricity to form a long, yellow staff.

Misty grinned and dropped the beaten dragon, which crawled away. Misty took the

mallet out, which was glowing red. The two engaged in battle. After a few

grueling minutes, Pikachu was standing on a table, his weapon and Misty's

locked, their faces inches apart.

"Your powers are weak. You shout not have (twitch) challenged me." Misty said,

her voice deep and almost synthetic.

"Pika pi kach pikachu." (Misty, you need help.) Pikachu said. Misty eyes

narrowed and Pikachu was tossed against the wall. He dropped his weapon, which

faded from existence. Pikachu couldn't get down. Misty raised her mallet high,

the red glow intensifying.

"You are to pathetic to join the dark side!" she declared.

WAP... CRACK...BAM!

Pikachu finally hit the floor, twitching occasionally. Misty turned back to the

other pokémon, who were huddled in a corner. She lifted her hand and Charizard

slid across the floor toward her.

"Char ariz!" (Help me!) the dragon cried. The reply was 'We'll miss you big

guy!' "Charizard!!!!" (Bastards!!!!) he shouted back. The dragon was soon in

front of Misty.

"Now will you join?" Misty asked, a black cloud caressing her form.

"Char...char...CHAR!!!!!!" (I...I...WAAA!!!!!) Charizard broke down crying,

unable to deal with this kind of stress. Misty raised the mallet again.

" (twitch) Pathetic! You shall met thy (twitch) doom!" Misty said. Charizard,

quickly handed his will to Bulbasaur.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur bulba bul!" (Yes! I get his CD collection!) Just as Misty was

about to bring Charizard's brilliant career as a battling pokémon to an end,

Brock came in, Ash's belt in hand.

"Hey! This were you've all been hiding." Brock said. Ash and Gizelle stopped

dancing (they hadn't noticed the fight) and approached Brock. Misty stashed her

mallet and returned to normal, wondering why Charizard was crying like a baby.

She joined the group and Ash took his belt.

"Charizard, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Butterfree, return!" Ash said,

recalling all his pokémon. They all cheered as the red beams encased them. "That

was weird." Ash said. Pikachu slowly rose and staggered to his feet.

"What happened to your Pikachu?" Gizelle asked. Pikachu had several massive

lumps on his head, and his eyes were kind of glassy. Misty knelt down.

"You okay, Pika-pal?" she asked. Pikachu screamed and jumped into Ash's arms,

shaking. Ash, Brock and Gizelle stared at Misty. She shrugged. "I have no clue."

She declared.

"Lets eat." Ash said, still eyeing Misty strangely.

2:15 PM

Ash and his buddies had settled into the Jolly Goldeen restaurant. They were

happily munching on fish and chips, save for Pikachu who was glaring at Misty.

"Could you pass me the ketchup, Pikachu?" Gizelle asked. Pikachu lifted the

bottle and gave it to the girl. "Thank you." she returned it when she was done.

Pikachu didn't feel like eating, but he still liked to hold the bottle.

"I need that too, Pikachu." Ash said. Ash poured a liberal amount on his fries

and handed it back.

"Can I have some?" Misty said. Pikachu slammed his yellow fist onto the table

top.

"Pika pika!" (I will never serve you!) he declared. Ash, Misty and Brock

sweatdropped, as did Gizelle when she got the translation.

"Fine. Brock will you hand be some ketchup?" Misty said.

"Sure." he reached to another table and grabbed the bottle. As he turned to

hand it over, Pikachu jumped on his chest, grabbed a fistful of shirt, and

slapped his face.

"Pikachu pika!" (Don't succumb!) he said, continuing to slap the breeder.

"Ouch, hey...cut it out...stop!" Brock managed.

"Knock it off, Pikachu!" Ash snapped. The yellow mouse dropped to the table

top. Brock gave Misty the ketchup and she gave Pikachu a raspberry. Pikachu gave

her a thundershock. Misty had had enough.

"You know, Ash. If you neuter Pikachu, he'll be a lot calmer." Misty said.

Pikachu turned white. Misty reached into her bag and produced a katana blade.

She slashed down and the tip stuck into the table, right between Pikachu's legs.

Pikachu looked down and saw that some of the fur down there had been cut.

Pikachu stood straight up, his eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed.

Misty removed and stashed the sword.

Misty looked up and saw Gizelle grinning in amusement. Ash and Brock were

holding their crotches, looking at Misty with fear.

"Don't worry, I missed." she said. Gizelle laughed, and Misty joined. Ash and

Brock stared at the unconscious pokémon.

"Poor bastard." Brock declared. Ash could only nod in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Gizelle asked.

"Uh... you decide." Ash said, still staring at his unconscious friend.

Gizelle smiled.

"Okay! Misty and I are going shopping! You boys should go try and find

something nice to wear too." Gizelle declared. Misty beamed.

"Just us girls! No boys! No insane yellow pokémon!" Misty ranted. "It sounds

too good to be true!" tears of happiness streamed down Misty's face. Gizelle

looked at Misty, trying to remeber exactly when she stripped a gear.

"Okay... lets go." Gizelle said, taking Misty's arm and guiding her out of

the building. When the girls were clear, Brock used a fibulator to get Pikachu

back into the land of the living.

"Pika!" (Oh god!) Pikachu cried, feeling his little crotch. He sighed in

relief. "Pikachu, pi pika cha." (Don't worry little friend, your safe now.)

Pikachu told his oldest and dearest friend/body part. Ash and Brock laughed and

received a thundershock for their lack of compassion.

"Well," Ash began after recovering "Lets go. The girl's will crucify us if we

don't look great." Ash got up to leave, but Brock pulled him back into his

chair.

"Not until you tell us what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, dawning the sheild-o-stupidity.

"Pika pi-kachu. Kacha pi chu pikachu?" (Don't play stupid. What are you

planning for Misty?) the smallest male asked. Ash took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys the plan. But if you squeal, Charizard and Wartortle

are going to make your lives miserable for a year." Ash said. Brock and Pikachu

swore that they would not repeat this information until AFTER the plan was

implemented. Ash spilled the beans.

HA! I bet you thought I'd tell you the plan! Well Tough Shit! You'll have to

wait for the end of the fic! Suckers! Mwhahahahahaaaaa!!!! (cough, sputter,

cough)

"Pi." (Smooth.) Pikachu declared once Ash finished. Brock was furiously writing

down what Ash had said.

"I can use some of this to get myself a date!" Brock ranted. Ash clubbed him

with his bat and tore the notebook up.

"It took me weeks to think of this plan and I was lucky Gizelle was willing to

help! Other wise I'd have to wait for my coming home party after the league

tournament. I'll be damned if your going to steal it!" Ash shouted, towering

over the cowering Brock. Brock quickly nodded. Ash lifted Brock over his head

and walked off. "We need to go get ready for the party." Ash declared. Pikachu

watched his two friends walk off.

"Pikachu pi kacha." (What a couple of fucked up bastards.) he declared. Then he

smiled widely. "Pikachu pi!" (I love my family!) he quickly took off after his

comrades.

"So Misty, you have a thing for Ash, huh?" Gizelle asked as they strolled

through their fourth dress shop. Misty swelled to five times her normal size.

"How DARE you say that!?!" Misty roared. Gizelle swallowed hard.

"I noticed you were staring at him... and he seems to think your cute."

Gizelle said. Misty shank back to normal and got stars in her eyes.

"Cute! Oh how sweet! I can't believe he said that!" Misty swooned. 'He didn't.'

Gizelle thought. 'He said you wear the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, but I

needed to dumb it down'

"Well, do you want to get him or not?" Gizelle asked. Misty shook out of her

daydream.

"But aren't you two..."

"Me and Ash! No way! He's cute, and sweet, but just not my type. Not snobby

enough."

"Then why have you two been cuddling all day?"

"Have you ever cuddled with him?"

"Well, yeah, once in a while."

"So I can't get some hugs on the day of my Graduation?" Gizelle said annoyed.

Misty felt like a moron.

"I guess it's okay. I shouldn't have gotten jealous, huh?"

"No, you shouldn't. Beating up that poor Pikachu wasn't nice ether." Misty

turned a deep shade of red.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Now how can I impress Ash?"

"Simple. We get the most insanely perfect dress for you of all time. Ash will

be putty in your hands." Gizelle declared. "That is, if you stop yelling and

trying to kill him. A new look can't help an old attitude."

"I'll be really nice to him. He'll have to like me! Or I'll kill him!" Misty

said, a foamy substance dripping down her chin. Gizelle sweatdropped.

"Uh... okay. What color dress would you like?" Gizelle said. Misty returned

to normal.

"Hmmm. Not red, it's not my color. I wear a lot of blue as it is. White is to

cliché. How about black?" Misty finally decided. Gizelle smiled.

"Perfect. Now were to find a perfect black dress for you..." Gizelle and

Misty turned around in a slow circle, both their eyes resting on a very

expensive black dress that was on display. The two girls charged over and took a

closer look.

"It's..." Misty began.

"Absolutely perfect?"

"Well yeah that. But it's also way out of my price rang." Misty said sadly.

Gizelle took out her wallet and showed of her 17 credit cards.

"The dress is yours." she declared. Misty hugged her friend and the danced

around a little, excited as all hell.

4:30 pm...

"Okay, see you girls at six. Bye." Ash said before hanging up the phone. He,

Pikachu and Brock had just returned from buying their cloths. Misty and Gizelle

called to inform them they would be getting ready together and would meet them

in the pokémon center at six. Since guys naturally take less time to get ready

than girls, this left Ash and the his crew about 2 hours of free time.

"So what do you guys wanna do before the girls show?" Ash asked.

"Nothing. We sit here and wait." Brock replied.

"What!?! That's boring!!!" Ash cried.

"Pi!" (Yeah!) the mouse agreed. Brock sighed.

"Ash, you have a crush on Misty right?"

"Of course."

"Do you think Misty is cute?"

"Defiantly!"

"Well Misty spends about three minutes in the morning getting ready. What does

that tell you?"

"She's fast for a girl?" Ash guessed. Brock slammed Ash in the head.

"No you fool! It's a scientific fact that the longer a girl spends getting

ready, the better she looks!"

"So?" Ash said, still not putting it together. Pikachu steps in and

electrocutes his master.

"Pika pi-pikachu pika!" (She's taking two and a half hours getting ready!) the

mouse yelled as Brock slammed his head into a wall.

"So if Misty looks cute with three minutes of preparation... in two and a

half hours she'd be..." Ash tried to imagine how good Misty would look, but

it was impossible. The calculations were beyond his ability. Smoke started

pouring from is ears as his brain overheated.

"Fire in the hull!" Brock said, tackling Pikachu to safety before Ash's head

exploded in a brilliant fireball. Brock and Pikachu looked at their fallen

friend.

"Pi cha pikachu?" (You okay Ash?)

"That... REALLY... fucking... hurt..." Ash muttered before losing

consciousness.

"At least he's not leaving." Brock said. Pikachu nodded and started chugging

some ketchup, knowing he'd need the strength.

5:45 PM...

Ash stepped out of the bathroom, straightening his sleeve. He had cleaned up

pretty well. His back hair was tamed into a respectable style that left it flat

on his head, his bangs were separated pieces of hair and came down to just above

his eyes. He had black shoes, tan pants and a white collar less shirt. (Ash

hates ties with a passion.) A good tan jacket completed the outfit.

"Well?" he asked his friends.

"Pretty good." Brock said. The breeder was more traditional than Ash and had a

tuxedo, complete with bow tie. The young mans hair remained unchecked.

"Pika kacha chu." (You'll knock 'em dead.) Pikachu had a blue jacket and red

tie, looking as dignified as an electric rat could.

"Bulb ulba bulba." (At least your not a complete embarrassment.) the walking

plant said. It had a derby hat and bow tie.

"Ree! free butereeee." (Shut up! You look great Ash.) Butterfree said. He was

wearing a wig (think 'Joe' from the school of hard knocks episode) a golden tie,

and shoes. (!?!)

"Arizard char char!" (I put you all to shame!) the dragon proclaimed. It wore

one of those shirts with a puffed out chest, a blue blazer, a top hat, and

wielded an elegant cane. Pikachu was dressed for obvious reasons. Butterfree and

Bulbasaur were part of Ash's plan, and Charizard just wanted to go to a formal

party for once. (He normal hung out at the pokémon equivalent of keg parties. In

fact, they WERE keg parties!)

'This is it' Ash thought to himself. 'Don't go gaga over her. Remember, calm

and uninterested. Calm and uninterested." He continued chanting the line into

his head, trying to build up a resistance to Misty's possible looks. He wouldn't

be able to implement his plan if he was a rampaging ball of hormones. A soft

knock interrupted his meditation.

"You boys in there?" Gizelle asked. Ash walked up and opened the door. Gizelle

was wearing a simple, yet elegant white dress. A thick section of silk made up

the collar and shoulder straps. She seemed to glow with an inner light.

"You look incredible." Ash and Brock said as one. Gizelle blushed.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She said. Ash's eyes flicked to movement. A

shodow was walking at him. No, not a shadow... it was... MISTY!?!

"Misty?" Ash asked. She finally walked into the light, one hand resting on her

hip. Her dress was a new style, and quite revealing. Strapless, the tops of her

breasts were shown off, and most of the center of the dress was missing, her

stomach fully revealed. The point of the missing section formed just under her

navel. The sides of the dress were cut at the hip, so most of her thighs were

showing. Her black high heeled boots came just under her knee and her long black

gloves reached her elbow. A black choker ornamented her neck. Her red hair

seemed like fire against the darkness of her outfit, it was down, done up so it

was wavy. It shimmered as Ash gawked at it.

"Ash? Do you like the dress, Ash?" Misty asked, turning around in a circle for

him.

"Incredible..." was all Ash could muster. Misty considered hitting him

but... no. That's what she'd normally do. She had vowed not to act like herself.

Ash was probably just speechless from being attracted to her.

That thought jolted Misty. She usually assumed her was about to laugh at her,

but what if he was actually stunned by how good she looked? She knew how to

check. She walked up to him and took his hand.

"Let's get going." she said with a smile. Ash nodded, his face glowing like a

neon sign. Misty cheered inwardly for a moment then stopped. Hoe many times had

he been admiring her and she had hit him for it? She felt very guilty. Ash could

have been attracted to her for YEARS and she wouldn't know because of her short

temper. She pushed the thoughts aside.

Not tonight. Tonight, she would be a perfect lady, and pray Ash was a perfect

gentleman.

Brock and Gizelle, followed by the horde of pokémon, watched Ash and Misty head

off, hand in hand.

"He's got it bad." Brock said.

"So does she. This is going to be fun to watch." Gizelle announced. Ash's

pokémon exchanged glances. They were still unsure whether or not Misty was evil.

They needed to solve this problem before they help Ash and her come together.

The yellow mouse, being the unofficial leader, began formulating a plan. He just

hoped he could solve the mystery of Misty's allegiance before Ash could butt in.

The party was massive. Gizelle's family had rented an enormous chunk of the

local park, deciding nature was the best decoration to use. Gizelle's father and

mother made small speeches congratulating their daughter. Gizelle made a speech

thanking everyone for coming. Rather than crowd a head table, Gizelle and her

friends occupied their own table. Ash and Gizelle danced the first few dances,

and Misty started to get peeved. Brock was a good dancer, but she wanted to be

with Ash. Just when she was ready to lose it, the next song started. A slow,

relaxing melody. Ash extended his hand to Misty.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Misty smiled and accepted his hand.

"Yes." she replied. They held each other close and swayed to the music. Misty's

past anger was gone. Ash had been waiting for a slow song to ask her to dance.

'How romantic' Misty thought, enjoying herself immensely.

Pikachu watched his trainer and his once friend dancing.

"What you got planned?" Bulbasaur asked.

"We piss her off. That seems to get her powers going." Pikachu lifted a stone

the size of his fist. "This ones on me." he announced. The yellow rodent

accessed his Agility power, going into full speed.

Misty smiling as she stared into Ash's eyes. Ash ws lost in the depths of her

blue eye, his resolve to wait for midnight fading away. Suddenly Misty yelped in

surprise.

"What is it?" Ash whispered. Misty was walking funny.

"Something's in my boot." she said.

"But how..."

"I have no clue. We better sit down." she said sadly. Ash helped her hobble

over the the table and she plopped down. She removed her boot and a small stone

fell out.

"How did that get in there?" Brock asked.

"I wish I knew." she said. She tossed the rock aside and replaced the boot. By

then, however, Ash was dancing with Gizelle again. Misty cursed inwardly. When

the next one started, Ash was tired and wanted to sit for a while, so Misty

missed another chance. She was getting an odd feeling about tonight.

Charizard strolled over to the DJ, a friendly smile on his face. The black man

looked at the large pokémon.

"What can I do for you, lizard man?" he asked in a friendly tone. Charizard

whispered in the mans ear and handed him a fifty. The man nodded and turned to

the mike. "Okay, lets get the juices flowing! Time for a row of fast ones!" he

said. Almost everyone cheered, save Ash and Misty.

"What the hell just happened?" Ash asked as he watched his pokémon walk away

from the DJ.

"I have no idea." Misty replied. The two ate and talked, waiting for a slow one

to come on. After forty minutes, Ash had to go to the bathroom. Just as he left

earshot:

"And now, a nice slow one to mellow everyone out." the DJ said in a soothing

tone. Misty slammed her fist into the table, her aggravation level hitting

critical. She waited and finally saw Ash heading back in the distance. "Give me

a minute folks, I have a special number for all the couples out there." he said.

Misty perked up. A nice LONG slow song! About damn time!

Gizelle walked away from the buffet table, a small plate of food in hand. She

heard a noise in the bushes.

"Hello?" she said. The noise came again. She put the plate down and walked

over, parting the bushes. Two huge red eye stared up at her. "AHHH!!" she cried.

"Reee?" the creature said. Gizelle sighed in relief. It was Ash's Butterfree.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling. Rather than answer, it stared at

her, it's eye pulling her in. Gizelle vaguely remembered that Butterfree had

psychic powers. She tried to look away, but couldn't. A moment later she stood

up. She knew what she had to do.

Gizelle quickly walked off, reaching Ash before he got to Misty.

"Dance with me Ash!" she said, tugging on his arm.

"Gizelle, I really want to dance with Misty." Ash said, trying to get lose.

"Please. You two have all night. I just want one nice slow dance." she begged.

Ash sighed. It was her graduation party, and Ash did owe her... big.

"Okay, just this one dance." Ash agreed. He guided her to the dance floor. Ash

didn't know this was the song meant for couples.

Misty watched in shock as Gizelle took Ash onto the dance floor. She KNEW this

was the song for couples! How could she do this? Misty was starting to shake

with rage. She stood up, intent on ripping Ash from Gizelle, then killing the

brunet.

Bulbasaur watched as Misty got up, her posture angry. He really didn't want to

do this, but she WAS apparently corrupted by evil.

"Can't let Ash date a demon." the plant reminded himself. Bulbasaur took a

deep breath and released just as Misty approached the dance floor.

Misty was about to step foot on the dance floor when a powerful breeze lifted

her skirt (what little of it there was) and revealed her panties to all the

nearby dancers. Men stared and women laughed. Thankfully Ash and Gizelle were in

the center, so they missed it. Tears formed in Misty's eyes as people whistled

and laughed at her, she ran off, stopping at a bench far from the party.

'Why is this happening? Ash is trying and I'm trying! How can we BOTH be

failing to make a connection' she wondered. She tried to come up with an answer

as she wept. A few thought ran through her mind. The breeze, too well aimed to

be an accident, to quiet to be a wind machine.

Logical explanation: Pokémon.

The rock in her boot. She didn't put it there and neither did Ash. No other

person could have gotten close enough to do it.

Logical explanations: Michael Jordan practicing for next season (not likely) or

Pokémon.

Whoever was stopping her and Ash from being together had influence over pokémon

and a grudge against her. Who had a grudge, a mean streak, and a mind willing to

come up with complex plans?

Team Rocket... no, not their style. Too subtle.

Her sisters... No, to stupid.

Misty rephrased the question: Who had a grudge against her, had a mean streak,

a sick mind, was over protective of Ash and could order Charizard around?

Logical answer:

"PIKACHU!!!!" Misty screamed. Pidgey's and Spearows flew from their resting

places, startled by the loud noise.

Pikachu and the other pokémon congratulated themselves on a job well done.

"How long do you think it'll be before Misty fingers us?" Butterfree asked.

Bulbasaur looked up.

"Oh, I'd say about now." the plant said, backing away slowly. Pikachu turned

and Misty snatched him up by his little jacket.

"How could you do this to me? HOW!?!?!" she screamed. The last word was

punctuated by a horrific blast of fire from Misty's mouth. When it passed,

Pikachu's head was brown and his eyes were tiny, his mouth was nowhere to be

seen. The yellow mouse shook it's head rapidly and it returned to normal.

(For the sake of my sanity chuckles, laughs SHUT UP BACK THERE! Anyway, I'll

just write the translations.)

"I'm not letting Ash date a demon!" the mouse cried.

"I am no demon!" Misty bellowed.

"Oh yeah?" Pikachu went into a detailed description of Misty's behavior during

the last couple of days. She blushed more and more as she was reminded of her

actions. "And finally, you torched my head a few seconds ago." The pokémon

concluded.

"Pikachu," Misty started with a sigh. "I was just jealous of Gizelle. I really,

really, like Ash and she was getting in the way. I guess jealousy can make you

do amazing thing."

"What about getting us to joining the dark side?" Charizard said. Misty

chuckled.

"I think I was suffering from temporary insanity." she answered. Charizard

sighed in relief at the word 'temporary'. Misty turned back to Pikachu. "I

really want to spend time with Ash now. Are you going to let me?" she asked.

Pikachu observed her for a moment, then grinned.

"Sure. You and Ash go have a blast." it declared. Misty kissed the pokémon on

the head and dashed back to the party.

Misty Butterfree sent telepathically don't kill Gizelle, I hypnotized her

and made her dance with Ash

"You guys should do this for a living." Misty muttered. She finally reached the

party and gasped. It was over! Everyone had cleared out. Only Ash, Brock and

Gizelle were waiting for her. Misty sulked back.

"Where were you?" Brock asked.

"Out for a walk." she said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Gizelle whispered.

"I really wanted to spend more time with Ash." She whispered back. Gizelle

nodded her understanding. Misty couldn't help but notice the knowing twinkle in

her eye. Ash walked to Misty and handed her a piece of candy.

"Here. Eat this, it's good." he said. Misty popped it in her mouth and chewed

it. It was tart, with a mediciney after taste. She swallowed it and scowled.

"That was kinda nasty." she complained. Ash shrugged.

"Sorry. They were cheap." he replied. Misty nodded and started walking.

"Lets get back to the center. I'm tired." she said. Ash grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you wanna dance?" he asked, confused.

"There's no music, Ash." she said. Ash smiled.

"Your right." he took a black remote from his pocket, pointed it at the DJ

stand, and pressed the button. A slow song, all in french, came softly from the

speakers. Misty couldn't suppress her smile if she tried. Ash tugged gently on

her arm and he led her to the middle of the floor. They slowly swayed to the

music, enjoying the closeness. Ash made eye contact with Bulbasaur and nodded.

The pokémon knew it's cue, and fired it's leaves into the air above the couple.

Without the razor edge, they harmless leaves floated downward, surrounding the

couple. Butterfree flew above them, releasing it's Sleep Powder. Misty panicked.

"We'll be put to sleep!" she said, not wanting the moment to end.

"No we won't. That cant protects you from Sleep Powder. Just enjoy the view."

Ash said. They went back to dancing and Misty was impressed. The gently falling

green leaves and sparkling blue powder made everything seem so magical. She

cuddled closer to Ash, her head on his chest. Ash hugged her tighter.

"Misty, I need to tell you something." he said after a few minutes. Misty lifted

her head and looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, for years now, we've been traveling together. I always liked your

company and lately... I've wanted more of your company. I was hoping we

could,... could..." Ash was at a loss for words. 'Not now! Don't clam up now!"

he shouted inside.

"You wanted us to try and be more than friends?" Misty said. Ash brightened.

"Yes. It would be my greatest pleasure to call you my girlfriend, Misty." Ash

said. Misty was blushing, a few happy tears clouding her vision.

"I would love to try." she said. Ash smiled and they hugged. She could barley

believe it! Not only had Ash asked her out, this moment was so magical she would

never forget it. When they separated Misty asked a question: "Why did you set

this all up? You could have just asked." Ash turned red.

"I know it sounds funny, but I was kinda hoping this would involve our first

kiss. If it did, I wanted it to be as special as you are." he said with a

lopsided grin. Misty's eyes shimmered.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." she said softly. She reached up

and pressed her lips to his. Ash leaned down, allowing it to be easier for her.

They held each other, kissing their first kiss, knowing it would not be the

last.

"This is so beautiful." Gizelle said, a few tears in her eyes. Brock watched

Ash and Misty kiss, counting of seconds. he hit 25 when they stopped, but they

started again. Brock filled with jealousy and pent up hormones.

"I can't stand it!" Brock finally cried out (Ash and Misty ignored him.) He

grabbed Gizelle, tipped her back, and engaged in a deep, passionate kiss.

Pikachu and Charizard stared, their eyes wide. Bulbasaur puked, the twin kissing

scenes too mushy for his pallet. Butterfree just fainted. When Brock finally

righted Gizelle, she had a small smirk on her face. It quickly disappeared and a

deep red covered her features.

"You son of a bitch!" she cried, pulling a katana from no where. "Now your

getting neutered!" she declared. Brock took off, running at top speed, the angry

brunet hot on his heels. Pikachu rolled around laughing for a time before going

back to watching Ash and Misty lip wrestle. Pikachu shook his head.

"What's up?" Charizard asked.

"Poor Ash. Now he has to date Misty AND compete in the league tournament in a

week!" the mouse said.

"You know what that means?" Butterfree said, also in a jubilant mood.

"Yeah. We're going to catch a whipping since Ash won't be thinking about the

matches." Bulbasaur said, being totally serious. Pikachu, Charizard and

Butterfree fell down, anime style.

Life with Ash just got A LOT more complicated.


End file.
